


אובססיה

by Knotted String (knottedstring)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedstring/pseuds/Knotted%20String
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>רגולוס הוא אובססיה מטורפת שסיריוס לא יכול להשתחרר ממנה.</p>
            </blockquote>





	אובססיה

**Author's Note:**

> הפיק נכתב להלן האחת והיחידה שביקשה רגולוס/סיריוס עם המון אנגסט, בדירוג גבוה, וקיבלה.  
> בפיק מתוארת מערכת יחסים די אלימה בין אחים. קחו בחשבון לפני הקריאה.  
> הפיק בוטא על ידי מיכל, שתמכה בי לאורך הכתיבה ומגיעות לה כל התודות.  
> \---  
> השיר בפיק הוא  
> Crawl - Sparta.

_All that you say is complimentary  
Within these walls  
Where lies are on display  
If you hide the truth, then rest assured  
There`s nothing left to say  
There`s nothing left to do_   


**I.**   


כשהיה בן אחת עשרה, בבוקר הראשון בהוגוורטס, קיבל סיריוס צרחן. הצרחן רעד ופעם תחת אצבעותיו הארוכות, והוא היה צבוע בצבע של דם, עתיק וחסר רחמים וסמיך יותר מכל דבר אחר. סיריוס רק חייך חיוך שחצני, פרע את השיער שלו בתנועה מיומנת אחת, וכשהמכתב החל להעלות עשן ולצרוב את עורו, הוא הרפה ממנו ונתן לו ליפול, להיפתח, להתפוצץ.

אפילו הפרצוף המתחסד של מינרווה מקגונגל היה מעוות בהפתעה כשקולה הקר והקשה של וולבורגה בלק מילא את האולם.

 ** _"... בכל ימי, סיריוס, לא חוויתי אכזבה קשה כל כך."_** הקול הרעים, חזק ומוגבר באמצעות קסם, אבל באותה מידה שקט ורגוע, כמעט לחששני, כמו עשן שמתפשט בדירה חרוכה וממלא את הריאות שלך בצעיפים דקים ואפורים עד שאתה כבר לא יכול לנשום. הצרחן המשיך. סיריוס סינן את רובו מתוך חוסר עניין, וסוג של התנשאות ילדותית. מנגנון הגנה אוטומטי. כי סיריוס בלק לא רצה להתמיין לגריפינדור, לפחות לא במודע. הוא הכעיס את וולבורגה ואוריון אין ספור פעמים, אבל הוא אף פעם לא אכזב אותם. את סוף המכתב, לעומת זאת לא הצליח לסנן.  ** _"ולכן, אם עדיין תדבוק במרד הנעורים חסר המשמעות שלך, עדיף שתישאר בליל כל הקדושים בבית הספר."_**

המכתב התפורר לאבק ארגמני והתנדף, וסיריוס בהה בו בעיניים קרועות. רק אחרי שמרפק דחק בצלעו, ופניו הממושקפים של ג`יימס פוטר שהתקרבו לשלו, עיניו החומות קרועות לרווחה ["אתה בסדר, בלק?"] רק אז סיריוס התנער מהטראנס שנכנס אליו והכריח את שפתיו ליצור חיוך גאוותני, שחצני, חסר דאגות.

"על מה אתה מדבר, פוטר. זה שטויות. זה לא מעניין אותי בכלל."

מצידו השני של האולם הגדול, הסלית`רינים הביטו בו בעניין גלוי, מתלחששים בינם לבין עצמם. נרקיסה הביטה בו בעיניים שלא הסגירו שום רגש, והנידה את ראשה, מפלים של זהב מנצנצים בשמש שזרחה דרך התקרה המכושפת. סיריוס הכריח את עצמו לחייך, ואז לצחוק, כאילו שהכאב לא צורב לו את הבטן כמו חומצה, כאילו שהוא יכול לצחוק מתוכו את כל הרעל, להקיא את הכול החוצה ולהתעלם מהעובדה שצבע הדם של העניבה שלו משמעותי יותר מהדם שזורם בעורקיו.

הוא לא חזר הביתה בליל כל הקדושים. הוא נשאר בהוגוורטס עם ג`יימס ["ההורים נסעו לסיילם," הוא סיפר בפה מלא עוגת קדירה, "הבטיחו שיקנו לי מטאטא אמריקאי לחג המולד."] ועם פיטר [שהשליך על ג`יימס עטיפה של צפרדע שוקולד, "כאילו שתצליח להתאפק עד דצמבר."] דודה של רמוס הייתה חולה, והוא היה צריך לחזור הביתה.

את המכתבים הוא תלש מרגליהם המושטות של הינשופים השחורים, והשליך אותם לאש בלי לטרוח לפתוח אותם. הוא ידע מה כתוב בהם. את כתב ידו החד כתער של אוריון הוא ראה ראשון, השליך אותו לאש כשג`יימס ופיטר יושבים על הספה מאחוריו, מנומנמים. מילים כואבות ופוצעות של אכזבה, ואמת כואבת עוד יותר, כי המצנפת ממיינת כל תלמיד לפי האישיות שלו וסיריוס מרגיש שהוא לא נלחם מספיק כדי למלא אחר היעוד שלו. ואז את כתב ידה העגול, המתפנק של וולבורגה שבוודאי חוזר מילה במילה על מכתבו של אוריון, רק בנימה חתולית, ארסית. אחרון, את כתב ידה הפרוע של בלטריקס, שמחה לאיד, שחצנות אין קץ, רוע לב. רק שניים הוא שמר.

המכתב הראשון ששמר היה מאנדרומדה. על השני לא היה שם. המעטפה הריקה הביטה בו בחזרה דרך אין אדומה של שעוות חותם, אבל סיריוס ידע מי המוען. למרות שג`יימס ופיטר האיצו בו לסיים את טקס השריפה הפרטי שלו ולשחק איתם טאקי מתפוצץ, סיריוס סירב. הוא הטמין את המעטפה בכיס הפנימי של הגלימה שלו ועלה למעלה, מתחפר בין השמיכות ונושך את שפתו התחתונה, כי בני בלק לא בוכים, וכי רגולוס לא כתב שום דבר ששווה לבכות עבורו. רק מספר שורות בכתב יד גדול ומבולגן שאמרו `ממש לא כיף כאן בלעדיך. אימא הייתה שיכורה כל הארוחה וזרקה מגש כי קריצ`ר הגיש תה ירוק במקום קמומיל. כולם כועסים עליך, אבל אני לא מבין בדיוק מה הם רוצים.`

\- -

הוא לא חזר לבית בלק גם בחג המולד. הפעם הוא היה לבד עם רמוס והם קראו בחדר המועדון, שיחקו שח ופתרו את מהדורת התשבצים המיוחדת לחג בנביא היומי. שני הדברים היחידים שמנחמים אותו בלבלות את חג המולד עם רמוס הם שערימת המתנות של רמוס בבוקר החג קטנה כמו שלו, [מלבד ג`יימס ופיטר, כל אחד מהם קיבל רק עוד מתנה אחת.] ושרמוס לא אומר דבר כשהוא תופס אותו חורך את גרביו ליד האח, מאכיל אותה במכתבים רעילים ושותק כשסיריוס מטמין עוד מכתב מרגולוס במגירה שלו. [`אני מצטער שלא שלחתי לך מתנה. אימא ואבא עדיין כועסים עלייך והם לא הסכימו לתת לי כסף או להשאיל לי את הינשוף שלוקח את החבילות.`]

סיריוס מנהל מלחמה שקטה עם ההורים שלו. מלחמה קרה. הוא מתעלם מהעובדה שמדי פעם הם שולחים לו ינשופים, ובאותה מידה מנסה להוכיח [לעצמו בעיקר] שהוא לא כמותם, שהוא אדם אחר. אולי, במקום מסוים, להוכיח לעצמו שהם כועסים עליו מסיבה מסוימת. שהוא באמת חריג. שהוא באמת לא בן בלק. לקבל את העובדה שהם כועסים עליו שלא בצדק זה מתסכל הרבה יותר.

הוא חזר הביתה לחופשת הקיץ. לא הייתה לו ברירה. רמוס אמר שאימא שלו חולה, אבל סיריוס יוכל לבוא לבקר כשתחלים, ג`יימס נסע עם ההורים שלו לאיטליה, לבקר את דודה שלו, וסיריוס לא באמת רצה ללכת עם פיטר. הוא מחבב את הבחור, אבל לפעמים פיט יכול להיות קצת... איטי. זה מתסכל את סיריוס, וסיריוס מתוסכל הוא סיריוס עוקצני, וזה באמת לא מגיע לפיטר. הוא משתדל כמיטב יכולתו.

הוא לא היה מופתע שוולבורגה ואוריון לא הגיעו לקבל את פניו בתחנה. רק רגולוס היה שם, עטוף במעיל אף על פי שהיה חמים, וקריצ`ר לצידו.

"אימא הכריחה אותי ללבוש אותו." הוא מלמל כשסיריוס משך בשרוול הארוך ופרע את שערותיו של אחיו. בנקודת ההתעתקות הם הורידו את החפצים של סיריוס מהעגלה ואחזו בהם, בזמן שקריצ`ר תפס את מפרקי כפות הידיים שלהם והם מצאו את עצמם באחוזת בלק.

 

 _The difference between finding what you love  
And loving what you`ve found  
Is killing us right now  
It will always be true, living as one,  
Beats dying as two  
We both know this can`t go on_   
__

**II.**   


הוא חזר הביתה רק בחופשת הקיץ.

כשהיה בן חמש עשרה שכרו ההורים של ג`יימס בית קיט ליד החוף, וג`יימס הזמין אותם להתארח אצלו לכמה שבועות. כשסיריוס חזר הביתה, בתחילת אוגוסט, הוא מצא את רגולוס ישן בחדרו. קריצ`ר, שהרחיף את המזוודה שלו לפניהם, מלמל משהו על כך ש`הוא נרדם בחדר של אדונילי כל יום מאז שחזר הביתה. חיכה לאדונילי.`

סיריוס הרגיש את בית החזה שלו מתחמם. כי רגולוס לא שנא אותו, אחרי הכול. כי רגולוס חיכה לו. הוא משך את השמיכה מתחת לאחיו הצעיר וכיסה אותו, ואז התפשט עד לתחתוניו ונכנס למיטה לצידו. הוא התעורר באמצע הלילה ומצא את רגולוס צמוד אליו, אוחז את זרועו באחיזת חנק, רגליו כרוכות סביב סיריוס ופרצופו טמון בשקע הצוואר שלו. הוא נרתע, בהפתעה, ואז הבין שרגולוס עדיין ישן. הוא התנתק מרגולוס והביט בו בפליאה, רואה איך ידיו של רגולוס מגששות אחריו מתוך שינה עד שמצאו אותו שוב ונכרכו סביבו מחדש. עיניו של רגולוס נפקחו לכדי חריצים צרים.

"מה אתה עושה, רגולוס?" סיריוס מצא את עצמו ממלמל בשקט, ועיניו של רגולוס נפקחו, רחבות, מלאות באימה. הוא ניתק את עצמו מסיריוס והדף את עצמו לצד הרחוק של המיטה, רועד מתחת לשמיכה.

"אני לא... חיכיתי לך. חשבתי שלא תחזור, שעשיתי לך משהו." סיריוס לא טרח אפילו לשאול מאיפה שאב רגולוס את הרעיון המגוחך הזה. מלבד גמדון הבית הממורמר שספג את כל התסכול של סיריוס, רגולוס היה האדם היחיד בבית בלק שסיריוס טרח להביט בו בכלל. "שהעדפת להישאר עם החברים האלה שלך."

סיריוס זיהה את גוון הקול של רגולוס, אבל העובדה שהיה מלא בקנאה בלבלה אותו וכמעט העבירה אותו על דעתו. רגולוס נראה כל כך פגיע, כל כך שביר, והוא לא הביט בסיריוס בכלל. אז סיריוס משך אותו אליו וחיבק אותו, והרגיש את הידיים של רגולוס נכרכות סביבו מחדש. רגולוס קינא בג`יימס, רמוס ופיטר? זה היה חדש. סיריוס לא העלה על דעתו בכלל שלרגולוס – שבמשך ארבע שנים לא טרח להכיר בקיומו של סיריוס, שלא לדבר על להישאר חבר קרוב שלו – היה אכפת בכלל שסיריוס חוזר הביתה בחופשה. הוא לא ידע מה להגיד. רגולוס התרחק ממנו קצת, הביט בו, וסיריוס הביט בו בחזרה. כשהוא רכן קדימה ונישק אותו, היה זה כאילו נתיך בראשו של סיריוס נשרף.

הוא לא ידע מה לעשות. הוא לא ידע מה להגיד. רגולוס, הססני כמו תמיד, התרחק ממנו והביט בו כמו כלבלב נזוף. סיריוס רק בהה בו, ואז, כאילו שמישהו הטיל עליו קללת איפריו, זינק קדימה והצמיד את רגולוס למזרן. זאת הייתה נקמה. זאת הייתה הנקמה שלו, והוא השתמש ברגולוס כדי להשיג אותה. רגולוס נאנק בהפתעה כשסיריוס נישק אותו, בכוח, בגסות. אבל הוא לא נאבק כשסיריוס הפשיט אותו, ונישק את סיריוס בחזרה, בלהיטות; כשסיריוס החליק את ידו לתוך מכנסי הפיג`מה של רגולוס.

בחלק ההגיוני של מוחו, נשמעו פעמוני אזהרה. הוא ידע שהוא מנצל את רגולוס. מנצל את העובדה שהוא צעיר, שהוא להוט לרצות. הוא התעלם מהם. הוא התעלם מהם כי רגולוס הצמיד את שפתיו לצווארו של סיריוס ונאנק בקול, ידיו לוהטות על בטנו החשופה של סיריוס. רגולוס היה שקט באופן יחסי. הוא גמר בלי להשמיע קול והצטנף לכדור. המחשבה האחרונה שעברה בראשו של סיריוס לפני שנרדם הייתה  _`שלי._ `

כשהתעורר, רגולוס לא היה בחדר והוא לא הצליח למצוא אותו עד ארוחת הצהריים.

\- -

"הייתי בטוח שתחזור השנה גם בחג המולד." רגולוס נשען על משקוף הדלת שלו, ארוך ודק, כהה לעומת האור שבקע מהמסדרון. בחוץ כבר חשוך, האור היחיד בחדר בוקע מהשרביט של סיריוס ולכן רגולוס נראה קצת לא ממשי.

הוא לא מדבר איתו בהוגוורטס. זה מסוכן מידי. רגולוס תמיד מוקף במטומטמים מסלית`רין, [סיריוס מתקשה להבין למה הוא מבזבז עליהם את הזמן שלו] וסיריוס לא יכול פשוט לגשת אליו, לכרוך זרוע סביב כתפו ולשאול אותו ``איך הולך, רג?" יש חוקים שצריך לציית להם, נורמות חברתיות שצריך לשמר. אף על פי שהפילוסופיה של סיריוס בלק אומרת שהנורמה היחידה היא חוסר נורמה, יש דלתות שקופות שאסור לפתוח וחומות שאסור לטפס מעליהן. יש דברים שאסור לראות, ואנשים שאסור לגעת בהם, ורגולוס הוא אחד מהם.

"למה שאני אעשה דבר כזה?" סיריוס שואל כלאחר יד, ומפנה את תשומת ליבו בחזרה למגזין האופנועים המוגלגי שג`יימס שלח לו באותו בוקר. רגולוס נאנח ונכנס לחדר, סוגר את הדלת מאחוריו. סיריוס חושב שזה מגוחך. אכפת לו מרגולוס. חוץ מאנדרומדה, טד והתינוקת הקטנה, רגולוס הוא קרוב המשפחה היחיד שיש לו שסיריוס לא מקווה שיתלקח באופן ספונטאני. הוא יודע שלרגולוס אכפת ממנו. הוא יודע, כי השאלה של רגולוס הגיונית. כל אדם בר דעת יחשוב שאחרי שכמעט סולק מבית הספר, יעדיף סיריוס להתרחק מהטירה הישנה ולחזור הביתה. הוא ידע שרגולוס לא יודע את כל הסיפור, אבל הוא גם ידע שלסנייפ יש פה גדול, ושכל תלמידי סלית`רין חושבים שסיריוס בלק ניסה לרצוח את סוורוס סנייפ המסכן, ובדרך הצליח להסתכסך עם כל החברים שלו.

סיריוס העדיף להישאר בהוגוורטס. רמוס לא יכול היה לחזור הביתה. ההורים שלו היו עסוקים בכתיבה למשרד הקסמים, בהתכתבות עם הלשכה לטיפול ביצורים אפלים או גיבוב שטויות אחר, בניסיון להוכיח שהתקרית שקרתה לא קרתה באשמתו של רמוס. אם המבטים הקודרים שג`יימס שלח לעברו כשיצא מבית הספר בדרך לכרכרות לא הספיקו, הידיעה שכמעט גרם לסילוקו של רמוס הספיקה כדי לגרום לסיריוס לרצות להטביע את עצמו באגם. הוא לא רצה להתמודד עם המבטים המסופקים של וולבורגה ואוריון. הוא לא רצה להתהלך בין הקירות האלה, לראות את התמונות האלה ולשמוע  _בלק... בלק... אתה בן בלק..._  עם כל פסיעה. הוא העדיף להישאר בהוגוורטס – היכן שלא היה רצוי – בחברת האדם ששנא אותו יותר מכל, התאכזב ממנו יותר מכל, אהב אותו יותר מכל, ולהלקות את עצמו. כי אם היה משהו שסיריוס בלק הצטיין בו, זו הייתה הלקאה עצמית.

"רצית להישאר עם החבר הזה שלך." רגולוס אומר לו, וסיריוס מביט בו בחיוך. הוא עדיין עומד ליד הדלת ולמרות החושך היחסי, סיריוס יכול לראות את ההבעה הרצינית שעל פניו. רגולוס מקנא. כמו מתוך אינסטינקט, סיריוס חושב `מגיע לו`.

 

הם לא דיברו על מה שקרה בחופש שעבר, אבל חודש אחרי שהלימודים התחילו סיריוס ארב לרגולוס במרתפים וכשרגולוס חזר לחדר המועדון, הצמיד אותו לקיר ונטע את עצמו בין רגליו. רגולוס רעד, ואז הדף אותו כשסיריוס התחיל לנשק את צווארו. סיריוס צפה בו מתרחק וצחק. צחוקו שלו עצר את רגולוס והוא סב על עקביו, רעל בעיניו. סיריוס לא הסיט את מבטו ובשלווה גמורה אמר `אתה יכול להרחיק אותי, אבל זה לא משנה. כי כל פעם שמישהו יגע בך, וכל פעם שתגמור, אתה תדע שהיית שלי קודם.` 

רגולוס ידע. סיריוס ידע שהוא יודע. וזאת הייתה הסיבה שרגולוס בא לחפש אותו אחרי אימון קווידיץ`, שבועיים אחר כך, וירד לו מאחורי צריף המטאטאים. כי זאת הייתה התמכרות רעה ומסוכנת, וכי רגולוס חיפש אישור בכל דבר שעשה, וסיריוס לא העיז להגיד לו שהדבר היחיד שרצה, לפחות בהתחלה, הייתה משפחה. שרגולוס יהיה האח הקטן שלו, כמו פעם. הוא לא העז: הוא התמכר אל רגולוס. כל פעם שנגע בו, הוא ידע שרגולוס הוא כבר לא היורש המושלם למשפחת בלק.

כחכוח חד מחזיר אותו לחדר החשוך, שם הוא שוכב על בטנו ורגולוס עומד ליד הדלת. הוא מקנא ברמוס. הוא מקנא ברמוס וזה גורם לסיריוס לחייך בזחיחות. סיריוס משליך את המגזין על הרצפה ומתיישב, ורגולוס מתקרב אליו כמו מריונטה שנגררת בעל כורחה. סיריוס מושך בחוטים שלו, הוא יודע, ובאותה נשימה יודע שהחוטים של רגולוס נכרכים סביב צווארו וכי משיכה לא זהירה אחת תגרום לו להיחנק.

רגולוס מתקרב, נשכב על המיטה, וסיריוס נשכב לצידו. הוא שולח יד איטית אחת וכורך אותה סביב צווארו של רגולוס, שומע אותו נושם בכבדות ומתאפק שלא לזוז, שלא להשמיע קול. הוא מהדק את האחיזה שלו. רגולוס לא יגיד כלום ולא יעשה כלום. הוא ייתן לו לחנוק אותו. הוא ייתן לו לעשות מה שהוא רוצה. הידיעה מביאה איתה נחשול עצום של כוח, שמעוור את סיריוס לרגע וגורם לו להדק את האחיזה שלו עוד יותר עד שרגולוס נאנק חלושות וסיריוס מרפה.

זה לא הלילה הראשון שרגולוס מבלה בחדרו של סיריוס בשבועיים האחרונים. למעשה, סיריוס כמעט בטוח שכל לילה שני מביא אליו את הנער החיוור ששוכב לצידו במיטה. זה רך מידי, זה אינטימי מידי. מיטות רכות ושמיכות מזכירות לסיריוס את רמוס, בעיקר את רמוס ששוכב במיטה הלבנה במרפאה ואומר לו `חשבתי שאהבתי אותך, בלק. אבל אני כבר לא יודע מי אתה.` זאת הסיבה שסיריוס נעמד על רגליו, תופס את רגולוס בצווארון החולצה שלו ומצמיד אותו לקיר בגסות.

רגולוס נאנח והאצבעות שלו חופרות קברים זעירים בשכמות של סיריוס. סיריוס מפשיט את רגולוס במהירות, סוטר לידיו הרזות כשהוא מנסה למשוך את החולצה של סיריוס מעל לראשו. הוא מוותר לרגולוס כשאצבעותיו תופסות את אבזם החגורה של סיריוס ונותן לו לשחרר את הרוכסן של הג`ינס. המכנסיים מחליקים מטה על ירכיו של סיריוס והוא נצמד לרגולוס, הודף אותו פעם נוספת כנגד הקיר.

הוא רוצה שיכאב לו. הוא רוצה לצלק אותו. הוא טוב בלהכאיב ובלצלק. הוא רוצה לסמן את רגולוס. רגולוס מקנא, ובמקום מסוים הוא רוצה להראות לו שהוא שם, כי זאת התמכרות אחת שסיריוס לא יכול בלעדיה. הוא רוצה לאחוז בו חזק, כי הוא יודע שברגע שירפה רק קצת, רגולוס יחמוק מבין אצבעותיו כמו שרמוס חמק, כי הדבר היחיד שסיריוס יודע לעשות זה להרוס. ולכן לא אכפת לו שהוא מכאיב לרגולוס. לא אכפת לו שרגולוס כורך סביבו את רגליו ונצמד אליו, כמעט נואש, כמו אדם טובע שנצמד לקרש שנסחף בים. לא אכפת לו כי הוא בתוך רגולוס, ממסמר אותו לקיר פעם אחר פעם וזה גס וכואב ונא.

הדבר היחיד, החוש היחיד שפועל הוא חוש המישוש. סיריוס לא שומע שום דבר, לא רואה כלום. רק אחרי שהוא גומר, נשען על רגולוס, שומע את אחיו הצעיר נאנק ומתנשם, ממלמל `סיריוס...` וזה מחזיר אותו למציאות.

הוא לא מתנצל, למרות שהוא יודע שהכאיב לרגולוס. רגולוס משתחרר ממנו, למרות שסיריוס עדיין חוצץ בינו לבין הדלת. במקום, רגולוס כורך את זרועותיו הרזות סביב צווארו ונצמד אליו בנשיקה נואשת, כאילו שהנשיקה יכולה להפוך את כל מה שקורה להם להגיוני. כאילו שהיא יכולה לסדר הכול ולהסביר הכול. סיריוס יודע שהם צריכים להשתחרר אחד מהשני. שזה קורה מהסיבות הלא נכונות. שרגולוס מחפש את הדרך להגיע אליו, וסיריוס לא יודע לתקשר עם אנשים בדרך אחרת. הוא לא יודע לתעל את הרגשות שלו אחרת, ורגולוס כל כך חיוור, שברירי ופגיע. הוא כל כך פגיע, שזאת הדרך היחידה בה סיריוס יכול להגן עליו- לפגוע בו בעצמו, כדי שהוא יתחסן כלפי שאר העולם. לצלק אותו ככה שאף אחד אחר לא יוכל להשתוות לזה בכלל.

יש כל כך הרבה דברים שלא נאמרים בניהם.

סיריוס מתנתק מרגולוס ולובש מחדש את מכנסיו, ורגולוס אוסף את בגדיו ומסתלק בשקט, כמו תמיד. ככה זה הכי טוב, כששום דבר לא נאמר.

שלושה ימים אחר כך, הצוואה של דוד אלפרד מגיעה, נישאת על ידי אוח רגוז למראה. סיריוס מכניס את האוח לחדרו ומחייך לעצמו בשביעות רצון. מאוחר יותר באותו לילה רגולוס יושב על הכסא המרופד שליד המכתבה שלו וצופה בסיריוס אורז את כל חפציו במבט קודר. המבט על פניו – נואש, פגוע ועזוב – מלווה את סיריוס כשהוא ממריא מחלון עליית הגג. הגמילה חייבת להיות קשה ומהירה. כמו לתלוש פלסטר. כשהוא מתכרבל במיטה בחדר האורחים של משפחת פוטר, סיריוס מרשה לעצמו לבכות קצת, בשקט.

בשבוע הראשון של שנת הלימודים הוא נפגש עם רגולוס באחת מהכיתות הנטושות במרתפים. רגולוס לא אומר דבר בשעה שסיריוס מושך אותו אליו, ולא אומר דבר כשסיריוס נישק אותו. הוא מסרב להוריד את הגלימה, אבל נותן לסיריוס לרדת על ברכיו לפניו ולפתוח את כפתור המכנסיים שלו. הוא רועד כנגד הקיר כשסיריוס נושף אוויר חם על העור הרגיש של פנים ירכו שלו ומלמל חלושות בשעה שהוא גומר.

סיריוס מנקה את עצמו ואת הרצפה באמצעות קסם מהיר אחד, ונעמד, מנסה לכרוך את זרועותיו סביב רגולוס – שדוחף אותו. לאחר מכן רגולוס מתיישר, סמוק וזחוח, ומפשיל את שרוולו השמאלי בתנועה מהירה. סיריוס מרגיש את כל האוויר מתרוקן מראותיו.

"לך הייתה את הנקמה שלך," אומר רגולוס, והקול שלו שקט ורועד, "זאת הנקמה שלי."

 

 _Crawl back in place  
I promise not to chase  
I guess this time  
I loved what I could taste  
What the years have lost  
Is what I`ve gained  
There`s nothing left to give  
After Everything I gave_

 **III.**   


"אח שלך הוא לא אדם רע."

הקול המוכר נישא אליו מבעד לקולות הדיבור והצחוק שאופפים את הקלחת הרותחת. לרמוס יש קול ייחודי ואינטונציה ייחודית, רכה, סבלנית. הוא מהדק את אצבעותיו סביב צווארו של בקבוק הוויסקי, ומנסה לפלס לעצמו דרך בתוך הקהל הצפוף. הוא רק רוצה להגיע אל רמוס. לגלות אם... אם באמת...

"הוא עדיין שותה יותר מידי."

"זו לא אשמתך, רגולוס. אחיך מעניש את עצמו שוב. הוא שותה מאז שאני מכיר אותו. הוא..."

אבל רמוס לא מצמיד שם תואר. כי סיריוס עומד מולם, מול השולחן הפינתי,  _הנסתר_ , שבחרו לעצמם, וההלם שמכה בו גורם לו לשמוט את הבקבוק. רמוס קופץ על רגליו ומביט בו כמו אדם שביצע פשע נורא, ורגולוס רק יושב שם, בוהה בכוס הרום שלו ולא מביט בו בכלל.

כשהוא מפנה אליו את מבטו, העיניים שלו אדומות והוא נעמד באיטיות. סיריוס נרתע לאחור. הוא רואה את הפה של רמוס זז ושומע אותו מדבר, אבל הדבר היחיד שנמצא במרכז עולמו, שמקבל את תשומת ליבו, הוא רגולוס. רגולוס שמביט בו בעיניים כהות ועמוקות. רגולוס, שלא ראה מאז היה בן שבע-עשרה ועזב את בית הספר. שנתיים שלמות. רגולוס מפנה את מבטו ממנו והלאה וזה מעיר אותו. סיריוס פונה להביט ברמוס שוב.

"אני מפריע?" הוא שואל בארס ורואה את רמוס מתכווץ. זה לא מגיע לו, אבל לסיריוס לא אכפת. הוא פונה בחזרה אל רגולוס. "אין לך אנשים תמימים להרוג? או שבאת לטפל בי באופן אישי. קדימה. תוכל לחזור הביתה ולספר לוולבורגה ואוריון שטיפלת בבוגד בעצמך. הם יגידו לך כמה שהם גאים בך, כמה שאתה בן מוצלח."

רגולוס מישיר אליו מבט באומץ שמעולם לא היה לו כילד ומושך בכתפיו. "אתה טיפש ואנוכי, סיריוס."

רמוס מנסה להתערב שוב, אבל סיריוס לא רוצה לשמוע. הוא לא רוצה לדעת למה רמוס הזמין את שניהם לכאן. הוא לא רוצה לדעת כמה זמן רמוס נפגש עם רגולוס מאחורי הגב שלו. רמוס מנסה להסביר לו שרק ניסה להפגיש ביניהם. אם רק יוכלו לדבר, להכיר אחד את השני מחדש... הם אחים, אחרי הכל, ורגולוס הוא לא אדם רע. סיריוס רוצה לשאול, ברשעות, אם רגולוס נותן לרמוס לזיין אותו כתודה על המאמצים הרבים שהוא משקיע, אבל הוא יודע שהכוונות של רמוס טובות.

"אני לא רוצה לשמוע מה שיש לו להגיד," סיריוס אומר. כי זה נכון. רגולוס בחר צד, וכאן זה נגמר.

"רציתי שתהיה גאה בי, סיריוס, אתה יודע?" רגולוס אומר, למרות שסיריוס לא מסתכל עליו, "אבל זה לא עניין אותך. לא הבחנת באף אחד אחר חוץ מההשתקפות שלך במראה."

סיריוס רוצה להגיד לו שזה לא נכון. סיריוס רוצה להגיד לו שאכפת לו, ושרגולוס היה הדבר היחיד שעבורו חזר הביתה כל קיץ, אבל הוא לא אומר דבר. הם פשוט עומדים שם ומביטים אחד בשני. רמוס חולף על פניו בשקט, לוחץ קלות את כתפו ונעלם, וסיריוס רוצה להעלם אחריו. סיריוס רוצה להעלם בכלל. הוא לא רוצה לעמוד כאן, ביקום המסויט וההזוי הזה, בו אחיו בן השמונה-עשרה הוא אוכל מוות, בו הוא רק בן תשע-עשרה, אבל כבר צריך להחליט החלטות של מבוגר. עולם בו הוא אינו יכול להושיט יד ולגעת ברגולוס, כי רגולוס כל כך רחוק.

 _  
Crawl back in place  
I`m trying not to hate  
I guess this time  
I`ll watch you fade away._

 **IV.**   


רמוס מתעתק לדירה שלו חמש דקות אחרי שהנביא היומי מתפרסם, ומוצא את סיריוס מקיא את נשמתו בשירותים. עותק מקומט של הנביא היומי מתגולל על הרצפה, וכותרת גדולה מכריזה על  _מותו של היורש לבית בלק!_

תמונה של רגולוס, קודרני, רציני, חיוור, מושכת את מבטו. רמוס מרים את העיתון, מרים את סיריוס, וסיריוס נשען עליו כמו בובה שהוציאו לה את עמוד השדרה. הוא שומע את הברז נפתח, את המים פוגעים בכיור. הוא מרגיש אותם ניתזים על פניו. הוא פותח את הפה ומרגיש אותם שוטפים את גרונו. אבל הכול סוריאליסטי כל כך, הכול לא אמיתי.

היום עובר בהילוך איטי. רמוס מכין לו כוס קפה אחר כוס קפה, מוהל אותן במנות הגונות של וויסקי, וכל מה שסיריוס יכול לעשות זה לשבת על הספה בפישוט איברים ולתת לרמוס להשקות ולהאכיל אותו. רמוס מתעקש להישאר בלילה, והוא מפציר בסיריוס להיכנס למקלחת ולהתקלח. הוא נכנס בעקבותיו כעבור חצי שעה ומרים את סיריוס שיושב על הרצפה מתחת לזרם המים החמים, ואוחז את פניו בשתי ידיו. רמוס מנגב אותו, וסיריוס מקיא שוב, ואז רמוס מנקה אותו ועוזר לו להתלבש.

הוא שוכב במיטה, מכוסה בשמיכה עד צווארו, ושומע את נשימותיו הרכות של רמוס לצידו. הוא רוצה לגעת ברמוס, למצוא בו נחמה, אבל מוצא שהוא לא יכול לזוז. רמוס מתהפך ושוכב על צידו, שולח זרוע למשוך אליו את סיריוס, והוא נזכר בלילה הראשון, ואז בלילה השני, והשלישי, ובכל לילה אחרי כן, נזכר בידיו נלחצות לצווארו של רגולוס, ונזכר בפעם האחרונה שראה אותו. הוא מרגיש את העיניים שלו נעצמות, ושיתוק עמום פושט בגוף שלו.

`סיריוס הוא אח שלי, ואני בכלל לא מכיר אותו,` הוא אמר לרמוס, שנייה לפני שסיריוס התייצב מול השולחן בו ישבו. הסיטואציה מוכרת לסיריוס, כמו דה ז`ה וו. יש מבט רדוף, כבוי בעיניו של רגולוס. והוא לא נאבק בכלל כשסיריוס מצמיד אותו לקיר. לא נאבק כשסיריוס מהדק את אצבעותיו סביב צווארו, שוב, כמו באינסטינקט ומביט אל תוך עיניו. רגולוס רוכן לעברו בעיניים פקוחות ומנשק אותו, וסיריוס רק ממסמר אותו לקיר ומהדק את אחיזתו עד שפניו של רגולוס משנות את צבען והוא נשנק. `רק רציתי שתהיה גאה בי, שתבחין בי,` הוא אמר לפני כן. `אבל אתה מבחין רק בעצמך.` וההבנה הייתה כל כך פתאומית שסיריוס מרפה מיד. רגולוס מישיר אליו מבט. בחלום, הוא צוחק צחוק נוראי, רועש, גס.

סיריוס מתעורר בבהלה ורץ לשירותים, מקיא את הזיכרון השגוי הזה החוצה. הוא שומע תזוזות בחדר ומבחין רמוס מאחוריו, רדום וסתור שיער. "זה רק סיוט." הוא ממלמל, וידיו החמות שלו מפצירות בסיריוס לחזור למיטה. סיריוס ממלא את פיו מים ישר מהברז ויורק אותם החוצה, פוסע בעקבות רמוס בחזרה למיטה. הוא רועד, ורמוס מחבק אותו קרוב ומחזיק אותו חזק, אבל זה לא עוזר. כשהוא עוצם את עיניו, בחלומו, רגולוס אפוף באור ירוק והוא צונח, אבל הוא צוחק בקול רם.


End file.
